Amour d'été
by Ernia
Summary: Amour d'été. La rencontre de deux adolescents. Amour éphémère ou amour pour la vie ? Yaoi. Kaname/Zero. Chapitre 5 en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et toutes !

Alors voici le début d'une nouvelle fic.... Kaname/Zero ! Oui oui, vous avez bien lu ^^ Ceci est un UA dans l'univers de l'équitation. Il est certain que plusieurs en connaissent plus que moi sur cet univers, alors pardonnez les quelques erreurs que je pourrais faire. Mes souvenirs et mes connaissances remontent à l'époque où j'étais gamine et habitait moi-même un ranch. Bien sûr, je fais aussi des recherches.

Rating : K+ pour ce chapitre.

Note : Ichiru et les parents de Zero sont en vie et personne n'est un vampire. Zero, Ichiru, Kaname et Yuuki ont l'âge du manga. Lili est la jument blanche avec qui on voit Zero à plusieurs reprises.

Remerciement : aux quelques personnes qui m'ont encouragé à poster.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

Zero prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. L'odeur de foin envahit ses narines en même temps que la poussière qui flottait dans l'air de l'écurie. Il se redressa brusquement alors que ses broches se contractaient et toussa. Une fois la quinte éteinte il se laissa retomber sur la balle de foin et sourit en entend le cheval hennir. Il pouvait presque entendre : ah bah oui, ça c'était malin, Zero.

Lili étendit son long cou vers lui et l'air qu'elle expira par les naseaux lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Zero leva une main et caressa le nez de l'énorme animal.

-Oui, tu as raison, je dois me lever.

Le jeune homme se redressa lentement et épousseta son jeans et sa chemise. Il passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux pour en retirer les brins de paille s'y étant emmêlé. Il referma ensuite la stalle de Lili après une dernière caresse à la jument. Zero vérifia que les portes des autres stalles étaient fermées avant de sortir de l'écurie.

La nuit était tombée, ce qui étonna Zero. Des grillons chantaient dans les herbes hautes et le clair de lune projetait des ombres mouvantes sur les arbres ceinturant la propriété. Au loin, les lumières du perron de la maison familiale la nimbait d'un halo lumineux, d'autant plus chaleureux vu le noir d'encre de cette nuit de juin.

À mesure que Zero approchait de la maison, il entendait plus distinctement les bruits en émanant. Il sourit en entendant sa mère éclater de rire, probablement à la suite d'une blague de son père. Le jeune homme grimpa rapidement les marches de l'entrée et se dirigea droit vers la cuisine. Ses parents et Ichiru y étaient attablés.

-Te voilà enfin, Zero ! s'exclama son père.

-Bonsoir, Zero, lâcha Ichiru en continuant à manger.

-Bonsoir.

-Tout est en ordre dans l'écurie ? demanda sa mère.

-Oui.

Elle lui sourit puis lui tendit une assiette.

-Les nouveaux instructeurs arrivent demain ? demanda Zero en saisissant sa fourchette.

-Oui.

Le repas se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur.

Ce soir-là, étendu dans son lit, Zero se demanda qui ses parents avaient bien pu engager pour les aider à apprendre à leurs jeunes élèves à monter à cheval. Ses parents avaient ouvert, quelques années plus tôt, un camp estival d'équitation pour les enfants et les adolescents et Zero était bien aise de cette décision. Il n'était pas un instructeur patient mais il adorait le contact des chevaux.

De quoi vont avoir l'air les nouveaux instructeurs se demandait-il quand le sommeil le faucha.

***

Les gravillons crissaient sous les roues du Jeep. Kaname lâcha la pédale d'accélération en apercevant au loin des drapeaux oranges annonçant un trou. Il rebondit pourtant sur son siège et Kaname se demanda s'il avait encore un long moment à faire sur cette route cahoteuse. Il commençait à en avoir un peu marre de se faire secouer comme un sac d'avoine. Au loin apparut une maison blanche ceinturée par une galerie couverte. Le jeune homme se gara près de la maison et y jeta un coup d'œil avant de sortir de son véhicule, tentant de se faire une idée de ses habitants. Une femme s'encadra dans la porte d'entrée et descendit l'accueillir.

-Mme Kiryu ?

-Elle-même. Bienvenue, Kaname.

Le jeune homme lui serra la main et la trouva aussitôt très accueillante. Deux hommes sortirent sur ses talons et se plantèrent derrière elle. L'un d'eux avait des cheveux mi-longs attaché par un lien de cuir au bout duquel pendait des clochettes. L'autre avait les cheveux courts. On ne pouvait manquer de remarquer, malgré cette petite différence, qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Ils possédaient tous deux des cheveux de la couleur de l'argent en fusion et de grands yeux couleur d'améthyste.

-Mes fils, Ichiru et Zero. Celui avec les cheveux courts est Zero, l'autre c'est Ichiru.

-Nous sommes capables de nous présenter nous-mêmes, Maman, dit Ichiru, celui avec les clochettes, en lui tendant la main.

-Bonjour.

Zero lui serra aussi la main et Kaname eut l'impression de se faire hypnotiser par ses yeux. Il dégageait quelque chose de plus que son jumeau, quelque chose de magnétique qui attira aussitôt son attention. Kaname ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le jeune homme le détaillait subtilement des yeux et qu'il était un peu plus musclé que son jumeau. Zero sourit avant de relâcher sa main et de s'éloigner. Kaname le suivit des yeux quelques secondes. Tout à fait à son goût. Et si Zero n'était pas gay, et bien il était près à être renommé Jeannette Bertrand.

-Pardon, Zero est un peu…sauvage avec les étrangers. Il est assez solitaire.

-Ne vous en faites pas avec cela, Mme Kiryu.

_Sauvage hein ? Alors je vais me faire un plaisir de l'apprivoiser…_

La femme l'invita à la suivre avec ses bagages pour lui montrer sa chambre. Elle lui expliqua ainsi qu'il logerait dans le même bâtiment que les jeunes, un petit dortoir situé derrière la maison.

-Il y a une chambre pour toi et l'autre est pour Yuuki, c'est elle qui s'occupera des jeunes filles. Comme tu le vois, une porte sépare la partie des garçons de celle des filles. Sa chambre est au bout du couloir. Cette porte sera fermée à clé en tout temps. Je vous donnerai des clés au cas où vous auriez besoin de passer par cette porte, pour une urgence par exemple.

-Bien, merci.

Il déposa son paquetage sur son lit et remarqua avec satisfaction que tout était bien entretenu et propre.

-Les salles de bain sont de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Je te laisse t'installer et visiter. N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as des questions.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et entreprit de défaire ses bagages. Il rangea le tout dans la petite penderie lui appartenant puis décida d'aller faire un tour à l'extérieur, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes.

Il faisait chaud et l'air embaumait les fleurs et l'herbe fraichement coupée. L'endroit était tout simplement magnifique. La demeure de la famille Kiryu se dressait dans un décor de rêve, éloignée du reste du monde, colossale maison blanche de style victorien. Un large espace dégagé entourait la maison. Plus loin, s'étendait un pant de forêt. Des sentiers y serpentaient, menant l'un vers une petite praire, l'autre vers la civilisation.

Kaname s'étira et décida d'aller explorer un peu l'écurie. L'odeur de foin l'assaillit quand il poussa la porte ainsi qu'une odeur de crottin. Il faisait un peu plus frais dans l'écurie et il trouva cela fort agréable après le soleil ardent qui projetait ses rayons à l'extérieur. L'écurie était divisée en deux par une allée de béton. De chaque côté s'alignaient des stalles. Presque toutes abritaient un cheval. Il était comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Zero allongé dans la stalle d'une jument blanche. Celle-ci fouettait nonchalamment l'air de sa longue queue et leva à peine la tête à son approche sinon pour hennir tout bas.

Zero dit, sans prendre la peine de se lever :

-Tu fais quoi ici ?

-Je visite.

-…ok.

-Tu vois un inconvénient à ce que je la caresse ?

-… si elle veut te laisser faire, libre à toi. Lili est un peu sauvage par moment.

_Comme toi ?_

Zero sourit ar devers lui en se disant que Lili ne le laisserait surement pas approcher et que l'homme se couvrirait de honte.

Kaname ouvrit la porte de la stalle et y entra. La jument releva la tête et posa les yeux sur lui. Elle semblait méfiante. Le jeune homme referma lentement la porte et la jument fit un pas en arrière. Kaname resta un moment sans bouger pour l'habituer à sa présence.

-N'aie pas peur, Lili, je veux juste te caresser.

Sa voix était douce, caressante. Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Zero. Sa voix était…sexy. Il lui plaisait beaucoup. Il remarqua aussi que le Kuran possédait un corps souple mais musclé et … un joli postérieur.

Lorsque Kaname eut l'impression que la jument s'était habituée à sa présence, il leva une main. Entre temps Zero s'était relevé et assis sur la porte de la stalle. Il ne voulait pas se faire piétiner si la jument décidait de ruer devant Kaname. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Kaname approcher lentement de la jument sans que celle-ci ne tente de le mordre, ce qu'elle faisait habituellement.

La main de Kaname rencontra finalement l'encolure de l'animal qu'il caressa lentement. Il rit doucement avant d'enfouir une main dans la crinière un peu rêche de Lili. Celle-ci le laissa faire pendant un moment puis retourna à son avoine. Kaname se retourna, satisfait.

-Je suis impressionné. Normalement elle ne laisse personne d'autre que moi l'approcher, lâcha Zero.

-Elle est belle.

Zero hocha la tête puis balança ses jambes de l'autre côté de la stalle et ouvrit la porte à Kaname.

-Je vais te faire visiter.

-Merci.

Zero lui montra ainsi les autres chevaux et la piste d'entrainement. Le soleil commença à décliner, teintant d'orange les ramures des arbres. Les ombres s'allongeaient progressivement. Le temps passa rapidement, surprenant les deux adolescents. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine de la maison, une jeune femme brune riait aux éclats avec Ichiru.

-Ah, vous voilà. Je vous présente Yuuki. C'est elle l'autre personne que nous avons engagée pour nous aider avec les jeunes.

Kaname s'avança et lui tendit une main qu'elle serra en souriant.

-Bonjour, je suis Yuuki. Je suis contente de te rencontrer. Tu es Kaname ?

-Oui. Content de te rencontrer.

Mme Kiryu le pressa vers un siège et il se retrouva assis entre Zero et Yuuki. Celui-ci salua la jeune femme de la tête, qui lui rendit son salut avec enthousiasme.

La jeune femme se révéla être d'excellente compagnie. Elle était souriante et avait le rire facile. Elle possédait aussi beaucoup de connaissances sur les chevaux et souhaitait devenir institutrice.

Zero les regarda discuter un moment sans se joindre à la discussion. Il pinça les lèvres en voyant le brun sourire à Yuuki. Hum… l'adolescent brun était forcément hétéro… n'est-ce pas ? Zero ne surprit pas le regard appréciateur que Kaname lui lança, occupé à attaquer des pois à coups de fourchettes.

Kaname se proposa de montrer à Yuuki le dortoir quand la table fut débarrassée. Les Kiryu leur souhaitèrent de passer une bonne nuit et les deux jeunes gens sortirent. Yuuki resserra sa veste de laine autour de ses épaules.

-Il fait froid.

Kaname passa amicalement un bras autour de ses épaules, de l'autre il transportait la valise de la jeune femme. De la fenêtre de sa chambre, Zero le vit et se renfrogna. Peut-être que Kaname aimait bien Yuuki. Il n'allait certainement pas supporter de se coltiner un couple tout l'été ! Alors ça non ! Une émotion qu'il ne connaissait pas apparu lorsqu'il vit une fois de plus Kaname rire avec Yuuki. Zero se renfrogna et alla se coucher.

Kaname aperçut la silhouette de Zero à la fenêtre et cela le fit rire. Il le savait bien qu'il avait capté l'attention de Zero ! Sans trop savoir pourquoi Yuuki rit avec lui.

-Bonne nuit, dit-il.

-Bonne nuit !

Et elle disparut dans sa chambre en trainant sa grosse valise derrière elle.

Kaname jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la fenêtre maintenant déserte et obscure avant d'aller se coucher. Finalement, sa première journée s'était bien passée.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?


	2. Ballade

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre 2 de Amour d'été ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ J'ai fais mon possible pour rendre les explications claires alors c'est pour cela qu'il y a autant d'explications !

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! J'étais trop contente. Merci infiniment ! J'espère que la suite vous emballera autant ! Bonne lecture ! Merci à tous les anonymes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire ! Je suis contente que le début vous ait plu ! Merci à tous.

Rating : K.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Explications avant de commencer…

Bride : ensemble de courroies qui enserrent la tête du cheval. Elles sont reliées à un mors. Le mort est, grosso modo, un tube de métal qui entre dans la bouche du cheval. Celui-ci aide le cavalier à se faire comprendre de son cheval puisque les chevaux ont une bouche super sensible. Seuls les cavaliers expérimentés utilisent un mors normalement car il est facile de blesser la bouche du cheval.

Rênes : ce sont deux lanières, généralement en cuir, qui servent à diriger le cheval. ex : si le cavalier tire sur le rêne de gauche, le cheval va tourner à gauche. Elles sont attachées à deux anneaux sur la bride, anneaux qui sont reliés au mors si le cheval en a un.

Étriers : deux anneaux de métal suspendus de chaque côté de la selle et qui permettent au cavalier de se mettre en selle plus facilement et de garder un meilleur équilibre une fois en selle. Normalement si on monte du côté gauche du cheval on met le pied gauche dans l'étrier gauche, on se donne ensuite une poussée, souvent en prenant appui sur la selle et on se soulève. On va passer l'autre jambe (la droite dans ce cas) par dessus la selle puis s'asseoir sur la selle. Ce serait difficile de faire le contraire…

Il y a normalement deux étriers à moins de monter en amazone. Monter en amazone veut dire garder les deux jambes du même côté du cheval une fois en selle. On voit souvent cela dans les films quand des femmes montent à cheval en jupe. Normalement seules les femmes montent en amazone, et ce généralement avec une longue jupe.

Bombe : casque d'équitation.

Bloc de sel : oui, les chevaux ont besoin de sel dans leur alimentation ^^ alors on leur en donne sous forme de blocs qu'ils peuvent lécher.

Un cheval qui se cabre se dresse sur ses pattes de derrière et fouette l'air de ses pattes avant. Ce n'est pas la même chose que ruer. Un animal qui rue donne des coups de pattes, avec ses pattes arrière.

Chapitre 2 : Ballade

Zero bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, le nez enfoncé dans son oreiller. Il étira une main paresseuse jusqu'à son réveil-matin et l'éteignit en le cognant violemment. Le jeune homme se redressa péniblement, pas du tout réveillé et se rendit dans la salle de bain plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Ce n'est qu'une fois habillé de frais qu'il sortit enfin des brumes du sommeil. Il descendit lentement l'escalier menant à la cuisine et chercha du regard les nouveaux venus. Yuuki et Kaname étaient assis à table et discutaient joyeusement avec Mme Kiryu.

Zero s'assit à table et sa mère lui tendit une carafe de jus d'orange. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête. Il n'était pas du tout du matin. Kaname sourit à Zero et dit :

-T'es pas du matin à ce que je vois.

Zero ne répondit pas mais fronça les sourcils. Il lui voulait quoi le nouveau ? Son poing en plein visage ? Il voulait être tranquille. Du calme.

Ichiru éclata de rire et ajouta :

-Mon frère est plutôt du genre ours mal léché le matin…

-…ferme-la, Ichiru.

Zero sirota une gorgée de son jus d'orange et jeta un regard noir à Kaname qui sourit innocemment. Ça allait être très intéressant d'apprivoiser Zero. Il était farouche et c'était une raison de plus de tenter de l'approcher, un défi en somme, en plus du fait qu'il semblait posséder un corps assez sexy. Kaname jeta un coup d'œil à Yuuki. S'il avait bien décodé le jeune homme, il serait atrocement jaloux qu'il semble se rapprocher de Yuuki. L'étape 1 du plan était en route !

-Alors, Yuuki, tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui merveilleusement bien.

Et Kaname n'adressa plus la parole à Zero de tout le repas. Celui-ci lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil et se concentra sur ses toasts.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent à l'extérieur, une légère brume flottait toujours au ras du sol mais le soleil brillait de tous ses feux. Il réchauffait leur peau, la caressait de ses rayons. Des senteurs d'herbe mouillée montaient jusqu'à leurs narines, les ravit. Kaname ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. C'était un environnement féérique, presque irréel. Une espèce de félicité monta en lui. Il sourit et rouvrit les yeux pour suivre Yuuki et Zero jusqu'à l'écurie. Il avait bien fait d'appliquer pour le poste d'instructeur. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait aucune raison de regretter son choix !

Des gouttelettes de rosées s'accrochaient encore aux herbes hautes parsemant le terrain et mouillaient leurs chaussures. Au loin, le bruit caractéristique d'un pic bois se fit entendre. Kaname s'arrêta et le chercha du regard. Où ce cachait-il donc ce petit plaisantin ?

-Kaname ? Tu viens ? demanda Yuuki en se tournant vers lui.

-Arrête de traîner, grogna Zero en continuant à marcher d'un pas rapide vers l'écurie. Il y parvint le premier et ouvrit la porte en grand pour permettre aux deux autres de le suivre. Il tint la porte à Yuuki et tapa du pied en attendant que Kaname arrive à sa hauteur. Zero tenait toujours la porte.

-Merci, dit Kaname en entrant.

Zero ne répondit pas. La porte claqua sur ses talons. La lumière ambrée du soleil pénétrait à flot par quelques lucarnes, créant une atmosphère feutrée, intime. Des grains de poussière flottaient dans l'air. Un cheval hennit et un autre tapa du sabot dans sa stalle. Kaname avança jusqu'à la stalle d'un grand étalon à la robe noire et posa une main sur son nez. L'animal se laissa caresser quelques instants mais finit par détourner la tête.

Zero arriva derrière lui avec une bride.

-Il s'appelle Minuit. Il est un peu difficile à contrôler, il est assez fougueux. Il aurait besoin d'une rééducation. On ne pense pas laisser les élèves le chevaucher, il est trop imprévisible.

-Je peux ?

-Tu veux tenter ta chance ?

Zero haussa un sourcil et réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Libre à toi mais je t'aurai averti alors ne viens pas te plaindre s'il te jette en bas de ta selle. J'espère que tu es aussi bon cavalier que ce que mes parents m'ont dit.

-Je devrais réussir à m'en sortir.

Kaname sourit et Zero lui tendit sans un mot la bride qu'il tenait ainsi qu'une paire de rênes.

Kaname entra dans la stalle et, malgré les dires de Zero, réussit à mettre la bride à Minuit sans aucun problème. L'animal ne rechigna même pas quand il introduisit le mors dans sa bouche. Le jeune homme raccourcit les rênes dans sa main et fit sortir Minuit de sa stalle. Il l'immobilisa l'animal dans l'allée et attacha les rênes à deux anneaux, l'empêchant de s'enfuir pendant qu'il lui mettrait sa selle. Zero ouvrit la grande porte de l'écurie, leur permettant de sortir avec les chevaux. Comme Kaname le pensait, Zero avait sellé Lili. Yuuki avait, quant à elle, sellé une petite jument à la robe brune qui semblait très docile.

-Zero, où est la sellerie ?

-Au fond complètement.

Quelques minutes plus tard Kaname revint avec une selle qu'il sangla sur le dos de Minuit. Le cheval piétina et lui jeta un regard noir. Bon, Zero avait peut-être raison… mais il ne renoncerait pas pour autant !

Une fois toutes les courroies bien serrées, Kaname détacha les rênes de l'animal et les rassembla dans sa main droite. L'animal se laissa entrainer sans rechigner quand il se mit à marcher mais Kaname jeta quand même un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, de peur que l'étalon ne se cabre. Zero les dirigea ainsi vers l'aire d'entrainement et leur fit signe de l'attendre. Il attacha les rênes de Lili à la barrière et s'éloigna.

-Attendez-moi avant de monter en selle.

La jument fouetta l'air de sa queue, placide.

Lorsque Zero revint, il transportait trois bombes d'équitation et dit :

-Personne ne met le pied à l'étrier sans une bombe sur la tête. Ça vaut autant pour nous que pour les élèves. Nous ne voudrions pas que quelqu'un se blesse et avoir à évacuer quelqu'un en ambulance pour une commotion cérébrale.

-Oui, tu as raison, approuva Kaname.

Yuuki prit l'un des casques et en régla les sangles avant de le mettre sur sa tête et de l'attacher. Zero en lança un à Kaname et mit aussi le sien.

-Que faisons-nous ce matin ? demanda Yuuki.

-On va aller se promener. Mes parents veulent que vous vous habituiez aux installations et aux chevaux que nous possédons.

-Bien.

Kaname mit les extrémités des rênes sur la selle et se mit à droite de Minuit. Le cheval s'écarta légèrement comme il allait mettre le pied à l'étrier.

-Tu veux jouer à ça avec moi ? Et bien on va être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu…

Kaname fit se replacer Minuit dans sa position initiale et caressa son encolure. Lorsqu'il voulut mettre le pied l'étrier l'étalon avança. Il le fit se replacer et, lorsqu'il fut calme, lui caressa l'encolure. Minuit finit progressivement par se calmer et par arrêter d'essayer de se déplacer. Kaname sourit, victorieux. Ce n'était certainement pas un cheval difficile qui allait le déstabiliser. Lorsque l'animal fut totalement calme Kaname se hissa avec aisance sur la selle.

-Bien joué, releva Zero.

-Il n'est pas le premier qui essaye de me faire tourner en bourrique.

Minuit avança en douceur et s'immobilisa près de Lili. La jument blanche ne broncha pas mais son cavalier jeta un coup d'œil à Kaname. Celui-ci avait le dos droit sur sa selle et l'air de quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il fait. Il dégageait confiance en soi et un je-ne-sais-quoi qui fit que Zero eut quelques difficultés à détacher les yeux de sa silhouette. Yuuki le ramena sur terre en passant à côté d'eux au pas.

-Je vous attends ! On y va ?

-Oui.

Zero hocha la tête et mit Lili au pas puis au trot. La jument enchaina de légères enjambées et rattrapa Yuuki. Celle-ci fit un signe de la main à Kaname qui les suivit. À l'autre extrémité de l'aire d'entrainement Zero démonta souplement et ouvrit une barrière. Celle-ci donnait sur un sentier couvert. Les branches des arbres, pour la plupart des feuillus, formaient comme un dôme au-dessus du sentier, l'ombrageant.

Les trois chevaux s'y engagèrent tranquillement, Zero et Lili en tête. Ils avançaient au pas, tranquillement, sans se presser.

-C'est ici que nous allons emmener les élèves en balade. C'est un endroit très paisible. On voit rarement des animaux autres que des écureuils et des oiseaux dans le secteur alors il n'y a pas vraiment de risques que vous ou les élèves vous fassiez attaquer par des bêtes. Il nous arrive de voir des cerfs.

-Est-ce qu'il y a plusieurs sentiers ? demanda Yuuki en jetant des coups d'œil partout autour d'elle.

-Oui, répondit Zero. L'un d'eux mène vers une clairière. C'est le prochain sur notre droite. Et si on allait un peu plus vite ?

Kaname hocha la tête et mit Minuit au trot. Les deux autres l'imitèrent. Le sentier allait en s'élargissant. Deux chevaux y passaient facilement côte à côte. Le jeune homme fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Minuit réagit immédiatement et accéléra la longueur et la vitesse de ses enjambées pour adopter le galop. L'étalon dépassa les deux juments dans un nuage de poussière.

-Hé, attends-nous ! hurla Zero.

Le cavalier et le cheval ne faisaient plus qu'un. Les mouvements de Kaname se coordonnaient parfaitement à ceux de sa monture.

Kaname entendit les pas des autres chevaux se rapprocher et tourna la tête pour les apercevoir. Il ramena précipitamment son attention sur le sentier se déroulant devant lui et sa monture en entendant la pétarade caractéristique d'un moteur de motocyclette. Minuit se braqua et hennit de peur presque au même moment. Au bout du sentier, un jeune homme arrivait vers eux avec une motocross. L'étalon se cabra de peur.

-Woh, Minuit ! Woh, du calme !

Mais l'étalon n'écoutait pas, mort de peur.

Kaname relâcha ses rênes presque en entier, laissant du mou à l'animal qui agitait la tête en tout sens en se cabrant. Il se pencha sur le garrot de Minuit, plaquant son torse contre son cou quand l'étalon se dressa sur ses pattes de derrière pour éviter d'être désarçonné. Lorsque les quatre pattes de l'animal touchèrent à nouveau le sol Kaname resserra la prise de ses jambes sur les cotes de l'étalon. Celui-ci hennit encore de peur mais, rassuré par l'attitude clairement dominante de son cavalier ne tenta pas de se cabrer à nouveau.

-Ca va ? Il s'est passé quoi pour qu'il se cabre comme ça ? demanda Zero en faisant s'arrêter Lili près de Minuit.

-Rien de cassé, Kaname ? demanda Yuuki.

La jeune femme sauta à bas de sa selle. La motocross ralentit et s'arrêta près d'eux. Kaname posa un regard incendiaire sur le jeune homme qui releva sa visière. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans.

-'tain ! Mais il est fou ce cheval !

-Fou ? Non. Tu lui as fait peur en fonçant sur lui avec ta motocross. Et ne viens pas me dire que tu ne nous avais pas vus !

Kaname caressait maintenant l'encolure de Minuit qui hennit encore, les yeux fous. Yuuki caressa aussi son cou, tout en faisant attention de rester loin des pattes du cheval. Elle ne voulait pas recevoir un coup de sabot s'il s'emballait encore.

-Quoi ? Non mais c'est toi qui me fonçais dessus !

Kaname démonta et se planta devant le jeune homme qui blêmit devant le regard que le Kuran posait sur lui. Yuuki empoigna la bride de Minuit pour empêcher que l'animal ne s'enfuit.

-Je… je suis désolé ! articula finalement l'adolescent sous le regard sévère que Kaname posait sur lui.

- Si je te revois dans le secteur je te fais bouffer ton casque ! Il y aura de jeunes cavaliers ici et ils ne seront pas capable de reprendre le contrôle de leur cheval comme moi j'ai pu le faire, espèce d'idiot inconscient !

Le jeune homme ne demanda pas son reste avant de repartir à toute vitesse dans la direction par laquelle il était apparu. Zero posa un regard emplit de respect sur Kaname qui revint à grands pas vers sa monture. Minuit s'était calmé mais jetait encore des regards craintifs autour de lui. Kaname l'observa calmement quelques secondes avant de dire :

-Je crois que la ballade est finie pour ce matin. Je crois que Minuit en a eu assez.

-Oui, acquiesça Zero.

Kaname attrapa ses rênes et caressa l'encolure de l'étalon. Il remonta tranquillement en selle et fit avancer Minuit. L'étalon était toujours nerveux mais il ne hennissait plus. Kaname continua à le caresser et, une fois arrivé à l'écurie, il s'empressa de lui enlever sa selle et de le panser.

Zero surgit derrière Kaname quand celui-ci était en train de fermer la stalle de Minuit.

-C'était très impressionnant.

Kaname se retourna et sourit à Zero. Zero avança une main vers son visage et retira un bout de paille de ses cheveux.

-T'avais ça dans les cheveux.

-Merci.

Kaname s'éloigna et rejoint Yuuki, plantant Zero dans l'écurie. Abasourdi, le jeune homme fixa bêtement sa main durant quelques secondes. Mais c'était quoi, ça ? Pourquoi avait-il mis sa main dans ses cheveux pour commencer !

Le rire des deux jeunes gens parvint à Zero et il jeta le brin de paille sur le sol et le piétina en faisant volte-face.

Kaname s'apprêtait à sortir de l'écurie avec Yuuki quand il glissa sur un morceau de sel. Son pied dérapa et il tomba sur sol, assis sur les fesses. Kaname éclata de rire devant le ridicule de la situation. Il était capable de calmer un cheval en train de se cabrer mais il trébuchait sur un morceau de sel !

Zero arriva sur ces entrefaites et sourit franchement. Oui, l'été serait intéressant.

****

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu !


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis à la course mais je vous poste ce chap que ma bêta m'a corrigé super rapidement. Je l'adore, dites merci à TiteNana ! Merci Nana ! C'est grâce à elle que vous l'avez aujourd'hui !

Merci pour tous les comms, je vous adore. J'uploaderais les réponses plus tard ^^ Merci !

Rating : T

Droits d'auteur : tout à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 :

Ichiru haussa un sourcil et sourit en voyant son jumeau froncer les sourcils en regardant Kaname et Yuuki plaisanter. Le sourire d'Ichiru s'agrandit en remarquant le sourire en coin du brun et le regard amusé qu'il jetait à Zero en voyant son air passablement énervé. Est-ce que Kaname s'intéressait à son frère ou bien est-ce qu'il se faisait des idées ? Il y avait au moins une chose de sûre : l'attitude refrognée de son frère lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas indifférent au brun, car sinon pourquoi afficherait-il une tête de dix kilomètres de long en observant Yuuki et Kaname rire ensemble ? Intéressant ! Il devrait interroger Kaname à ce sujet. Il avait lui-même des vues sur Yuuki et il commençait à trouver cela vraiment très énervant que Kaname se colle à elle comme une ventouse. Il ne pouvait jamais lui parler sans que le brun soit là et l'empêchait donc de se rapprocher d'elle ! Ichiru se promit de saisir la première occasion qui se présenterait pour parler à Kaname. Zero, lui, fixait toujours méchamment les deux jeunes gens et Yuuki ne semblait rien remarquer.

Lorsqu'ils se levèrent de table, Ichiru en profita pour attirer Kaname à l'écart. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil mais suivit quand même le jeune homme à qui il avait très peu parlé depuis son arrivée.

-Qui a-t-il, Ichiru ?

-J'aimerais que tu arrêtes d'accaparer Yuuki comme tu le fais.

Kaname haussa un sourcil.

-Et pourquoi cela ? C'est une demande assez incongrue. Elle est très gentille pourtant.

-Je trouve ça très agaçant de te voir lui tourner autour. De toute façon, j'ai compris ton petit manège.

-Et quel est-il ?

Kaname sourit, certain qu'Ichiru disait n'importe quoi. Il avait compris qu'il s'intéressait à Zero ben voyons…

-Attirer l'attention de mon frère.

Le sourire de Kaname se fana sur ses lèvres. Il était très surpris par sa perspicacité, et lui qui pensait que personne n'aurait rien remarqué !

-Tu as raison, admit Kaname. Ça ne semble pas t'émouvoir pourtant.

-Il en faut plus que ça pour le faire. J'en ai rien à faire de savoir de qui tourne autour de Zero. Faisons un marché. Je te laisse avoir un moment seul à seul avec Zero et tu arrêtes de coller Yuuki comme une mouche un tas de fumier.

-Et comment penses-tu pouvoir faire cela ?

-Oh mais rien de plus simple…

Kaname retrouva son sourire en entendant l'idée d'Ichiru. Oui, ça pouvait marcher ! L'étape 2 du plan était enclenchée ! Il allait aller à la pêche au Zero sauvage !

Zero jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux à son frère quand il le vit prendre Kaname à part pour lui parler mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cela puisque Yuuki demandait son attention. Il sortit de la cuisine en compagnie de la jeune femme et se retrouva dans la cour. Kaname et Ichiru firent de même mais s'éloignèrent un peu d'eux.

-Tu m'écoutes, Zero ?

-…Désolé.

-Alors comme je disais…

Et voilà, elle était repartie. Zero soupira intérieurement et tendit l'oreille à son bavardage. Kaname semblait de bien bonne humeur de parler à son frère. Un sourire venait d'étirer ses lèvres.

Bah… ça ne me regarde pas après tout, se dit de mauvaise foi Zero. Il lui jeta quand même un autre coup d'œil. Oui, Kaname semblait de meilleure humeur que précédemment.

Zero soupira en voyant sa mère arriver vers eux en compagnie de deux jeunes filles. Mme Kiryu leur fit un signe de la main pour attirer leur attention. Ça y était, les élèves commençaient à arriver. Yuuki se tut en apercevant les deux jeunes filles puis courut à leur rencontre en s'exclamant bruyamment qu'elle était très heureuse de les voir. Zero, lui, resta planté sur place, observant de loin les salutations. Les jeunes filles semblèrent tout de suite apprécier Yuuki qui fit un signe de la main vers Zero, l'invitant à venir les rejoindre. Le jeune homme s'avança, un peu ennuyé d'avoir à se joindre à leur groupe pour le moins bruyant.

-Alors, mesdemoiselles, voici Zero ! Le jeune homme avec les cheveux bruns est Kaname.

-Et l'autre, là ? C'est qui? Il ressemble drôlement à Zero.

-C'est son jumeau, Ichiru. Voulez-vous un truc pour les différencier ? Ichiru à une clochette dans les cheveux.

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire, mais Yuuki insista :

-Je suis sérieuse ! Ichiru !

L'intéressé se retourna et s'avança rapidement sur un signe de Yuuki, entraînant Kaname dans son sillage. L'une des nouvelles étudiantes, qui devait avoir environ 13 ou 14 ans, donna un coup de coude à sa voisine en murmurant :

-Tu as vu comme il est beau celui avec les cheveux bruns ?

-Oh oui.

Elles pouffèrent de rire et rougirent. Zero le remarqua et fronça les sourcils en espérant que toutes les étudiantes ne seraient pas comme elles deux. Il ne manquait plus qu'elles passent toutes leur séjour à soupirer sur… Kaname. Bon, il comprenait qu'elles le trouvaient beau mais ça ne lui plaisait pas outre mesure.

Kaname sourit aux jeunes étudiantes et se passa une main dans les cheveux, les faisant soupirer. Zero se détourna brusquement et s'en alla. Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps à les regarder soupirer sur le jeune homme.

-Hey, Zero ! Tu vas où ? s'exclama Ichiru.

-Faire autre chose.

Il leur envoya un signe de la main et ne répondit pas. Ses pas le menèrent directement dans l'écurie et vers la stalle de Lili qui hennit en le voyant. Elle s'avança vers la porte et sortit la tête pour se laisser caresser. Zero avança une main la flatta sur le chanfrein avant de flatter son encolure. Zero ferma les yeux et appuya son front sur celui de la jument qui expira bruyamment, chatouillant son bras nu. Le jeune Kiryu fouilla ses poches et en sortit une pomme. Il la présenta à la jument qui en prit immédiatement une bouchée, l'air satisfait. En moins de deux elle avait disparu dans son estomac. Zero emmêla ses doigts dans l'épaisse crinière blanche de la jument. La porte de l'écurie claqua faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui s'écarta de Lili. Kaname entra suivi d'Ichiru, Yuuki et de trois jeunes élèves. Un jeune garçon s'était, entre-temps, ajouté au groupe.

_Ils commencent à se reproduire, ceux-là._

Kaname sourit à Zero et s'éloigna entre les stalles, suivi de son petit groupe. Zero les suivit des yeux. Ichiru vient se poster derrière lui et lui chuchota :

-T'as pas peur de le laisser seul ?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Ichiru ?

Zero se retourna pour dévisager son jumeau et suivit le groupe quand Ichiru le poussa.

-Arrête ça, grogna entre ses dents Zero.

Kaname sortait de la sellerie avec les étudiants. Yuuki menait les trois jeunes gens vers l'extérieur, en tête du groupe. Kaname sourit quand Ichiru poussa à nouveau son frère, en plein dans la sellerie. Kaname s'écarta légèrement et Ichiru donna un petit coup de pied dans la porte qui se referma avec un bruit sourd.

-Oups, s'exclama Ichiru en souriant largement.

-Hey !

Zero tenta d'ouvrir la porte en donnant des coups de poings dedans mais réalisa bien vite qu'il ne réussirait pas à l'ouvrir de cette façon. Elle était barrée de l'extérieur.

-Je crois qu'on est coincés, dit Kaname, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

-…ouais.

Le jeune Kiryu soupira et se détourna pour aller s'asseoir sur une selle, fâché. Il manquait définitivement une case à son frère. Pourquoi l'avait-il poussé comme ça ? Kaname s'assit près de lui.

-Tu sembles de mauvaise humeur, Zero.

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Je crois que c'est dans notre intérêt à tous les deux que tu te calmes un peu. Ils vont bien finir par se rendre compte que nous ne sommes plus là, mais en attendant, je ne veux pas passer du temps avec quelqu'un ayant une humeur de chien.

Zero soupira et se dit que le brun semblait trouver la situation très amusante.

-Tu sais, Zero, tu es très attirant, même avec l'air renfrogné que tu affiches en ce moment.

Kaname sourit et Zero le dévisagea. Le brun était étonnamment cru dans ses propos, mais à quelque part, c'était aussi très flatteur.

-Tu joues à quoi ?

-Moi? Mais à rien. Je suis très sérieux.

Zero déglutit difficilement quand l'une des mains de Kaname se posa sur sa cuisse. Depuis quand il était aussi près de lui ? Il sentait distinctement son parfum. Zero tourna la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du Kuran qui sourit, satisfait de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Kaname était presque sûr que Zero avait rougi et semblait troublé par son geste.

Il l'avait fait réagir !

-Arrête ça, grogna Zero quand la main de Kaname effleura son aine. Kaname appuya plus fort et sourit.

-Ah oui ? Tu ne me convaincs pas vraiment, Zero.

Zero saisit son poignet, l'empêchant de continuer à bouger. Il ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il trouvait le brun très désirable. Son corps bien découpé, son attitude même, attisait son désir. S'il continuait ses caresses, il n'était pas sûr de réussir à se retenir de le faire basculer sur le plancher. Zero en était là dans ses pensées quand la main de Kaname remonta légèrement, malgré son entrave, effleurant la boucle de sa ceinture.

-Tu essayes de jouer à quoi avec moi ?

-Et toi alors ? J'ai bien remarqué comment tu me regardais quand je suis arrivé.

-Tu imagines des trucs.

Zero relâcha le poignet du brun et tourna la tête avec l'intention de l'ignorer. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer à quel point sa présence le troublait et affolait ses sens. Les battements de son cœur ne cessaient de s'accélérer.

-Ah oui ?

Kaname se mit à genoux sur le sol, entre les jambes de Zero et approcha son visage de celui du jeune homme qui tenta vainement de se reculer hors de son contact. L'espace réduit ne lui permettait pas de reculer de plus de quelques centimètres sans se retrouver appuyé contre le mur de la sellerie et cela le fit jurer intérieurement.

-Je ne pense pas imaginer pourtant.

Kaname sourit, amusé par l'expression rebutée de Zero, qui se laissa pourtant faire sans rechigner quand il l'embrassa. Il n'attendait que ça, il le savait lui-même mais il n'était pas près d'avouer cela à quiconque, surtout pas à Kaname, et encore moins à quelqu'un d'autre. Ses désirs ne concernaient que lui. Quand Kaname se détacha finalement de lui, Zero le dévisagea quelques secondes. Un sourire moqueur étirait les lèvres du brun qui semblait très satisfait de lui-même.

-Et maintenant essaye de me prouver que tu n'as pas aimé ça, dit le brun.

-Qui a dit que je n'avais pas aimé ?

Le jeune Kuran haussa un sourcil.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit que j'imaginais des trucs ?

-J'ai changé d'idée.

Zero saisit le col de sa chemise et l'attira plus près, jusqu'à sentir la chaleur dégagée par sa peau. Il sourit devant l'air surpris de Kaname dont le souffle s'accéléra légèrement. C'était maintenant lui le chasseur. Le brun n'avait qu'à bien se tenir et avait juste à ne pas attiser la bête qui sommeillait en lui. Il l'aurait voulu. Kaname combla finalement la distance entre eux en voyant que Zero ne semblait pas décidé à le faire lui-même, joueur. Il attendait quoi, qu'il supplie, qu'il se mette à neiger peut-être ? Il voulait mesurer son endurance face à son désir de l'embrasser, de sentir son corps près du sien peut-être ? Kaname Kuran n'est pas un homme patient et il obtient toujours ce qu'il désire.

Zero posa son autre main sur l'épaule de Kaname et la laissa descendre lentement vers ses reins. On n'entendait pas un son dans la sellerie mis à part celui de leurs respirations et celui du néon. Des pas se firent entendre l'autre côté de la porte et les deux jeunes hommes se figèrent. Les pas continuèrent à se rapprocher, petits claquements rythmés sur le sol de béton de l'écurie. Quelqu'un approchait, chaussé de bottes avec de légers talons. Kaname se recula précipitamment, faisant lâcher sa chemise à Zero et la porte s'ouvrit sur la mère du jeune Kiryu qui resta sans bouger dans l'encadrement du battant durant quelques secondes. Elle semblait tétanisée de les trouver là. Kaname soupira intérieurement. Ça commençait seulement à devenir intéressant !

_Et merde._

-… mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là les garçons ? C'est un drôle d'endroit où vous découvrir. Vous devriez être avec les élèves !

-Cet imbécile d'Ichiru nous a enfermé ici, grogna Zero en se relevant de la selle qui lui servait jusque là de siège. Il a barré la porte, nous a poussés ici et s'est fait la malle ! On attendait qu'on vienne nous ouvrir, nous n'allions quand même pas défoncer la porte.

Le jeune Kiryu se tourna vers sa mère et jeta un coup d'œil vers Kaname qui se relevait, le défiant de dire autre chose. Au moins ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire des choses trop poussées comme retirer des vêtements par exemple. Là, ça aurait été difficile à expliquer. Ils n'avaient pas fait qu'attendre, mais ça sa mère n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Zero espéra quand même que sa mère prenne la légère rougeur qu'il savait colorer ses joues passer pour de la colère.

Mme Kiryu observa tour à tour les deux jeunes hommes puis décida de laisser passer pour cette fois. La situation était assez étrange mais elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant. Elle soupçonnait bien quelque chose mais pour le moment elle laissait aller.

-Bien. Maintenant que la porte est ouverte, fichez-moi le camp d'ici j'ai du matériel à prendre et comme vous êtes tous deux très grands, nous ne tiendrons pas à trois dans ce petit local ! Ouste ! Et que je ne vous retrouve plus enfermés quelque part quand il y a des élèves !

Zero insulta son frère à voix haute et réitéra qu'ils n'avaient pas faits exprès de se retrouver coincés dans la sellerie.

Kaname sourit à Mme Kiryu et dit :

-Merci de nous avoir délivrés.

Il éclata de rire et posa un regard malicieux sur Zero qui fit semblant de ne rien voir. Celui-ci se glissa rapidement hors de la pièce et disparut au bout du couloir en moins de deux. La porte de l'écurie claqua sur les talons de Zero alors que Kaname sortait seulement de la sellerie.

-Ne t'en fais pas avec lui, il est toujours un peu grognon mais c'est un bon garçon dans le fond.

-Oui, je n'en doute pas.

_Oh oui, très bon. Pour bien des choses. Il embrasse vraiment très bien._

Kaname salua la mère de Zero et sortit. Il trouva sans mal le groupe d'étudiants qui s'était réuni autour de Yuuki et Ichiru près de l'entrée de la piste boisée. Ils discutaient joyeusement quand Kaname se joignit à eux. Il n'y avait pas trace de Zero.

-Alors, Kaname ? Satisfait de ta… discussion avec mon frère ? lança Ichiru.

-On ne peut plus satisfait.

Ichiru sourit. Le problème Kuran était réglé. Il allait maintenant pouvoir concentrer toute son attention à séduire Yuuki. Celle-ci riait avec les deux jeunes filles qui levaient des yeux pleins d'étoiles vers elle à la mention des randonnées qu'elles pourraient faire en forêt accompagnées de leurs instructeurs. Elles espéraient réussir à être dans le groupe de Kaname qu'elles trouvaient très séduisant.

_Et maintenant Zero, tu ne pourras plus m'échapper !_

Mais qui était vraiment le chasseur et qui était bel et bien le chassé ? Zero sourit. Il était le chasseur et Kaname le comprendrait bien assez tôt !

0-0-0-0-0

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? ^^


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour !

Alors voici enfin la suite d'Amour d'été ! Désolée mais ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de mal. Vous l'avez grâce à Tite Nana, Lioange et Love-Crossed. Merci ^_^ S'il reste des fautes cela est mon entière responsabilité.

Rating : K+

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Note : Dans le chapitre précédent trois étudiants sont déjà arrivés soit 2 filles et 1 garçon.

Chapitre 4 :

Kaname ouvrit son armoire et en tira son nécessaire de toilette et une serviette qu'il jeta en travers de l'une de ses épaules. Au dehors, le soleil déclinait rapidement, nimbant les arbres d'un halo orangé. Leurs ombres s'étiraient de plus en plus, et, à mesure que le soleil amorçait sa descente vers la ligne d'horizon, des zones d'ombres apparaissaient dans des recoins de la propriété jusque là ensoleillés. Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir jouxtant sa chambre, lui faisant tourner la tête. À la porte du dortoir se tenaient Ichiru et un jeune homme arborant des cheveux roux. Le seul autre élève garçon se précipitait pour l'accueillir, courant à toute jambe vers l'entrée, provoquant un énorme vacarme sur les planchers de bois, ce qui avait tiré Kaname de ses pensées. Kaname laissa ses affaires sur son lit et sortit accueillir le nouvel étudiant et lui faire faire une visite des lieux. Ichiru s'avança, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Un sourire qui disait : _alors, ça a bien fonctionné avec mon frère ? Je le savais._

-Bonsoir, Kaname.

-Bonsoir, Ichiru.

Le Kuran se tourna ver le nouveau venu et dit :

-Je suis Kaname, c'est moi qui m'occupe de la partie du dortoir réservée aux garçons, dit le jeune homme en baissant les yeux vers son nouvel élève. Si tu veux bien me suivre je vais te montrer ton lit et te faire faire une visite rapide de la propriété. Tu arrives juste à temps pour le repas du soir.

L'autre étudiant empoigna son nouvel ami par la main sous les yeux des deux jeunes hommes, pas du tout intéressé par leur conversation, et le tira à sa suite dans le dortoir, plantant les deux jeunes adultes dans l'entrée. Kaname sourit. La valise du nouveau venu raclait le sol sur ses pas. Il avait apparemment de la difficulté à la soulever et vu la vitesse à laquelle il était trainé vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, il n'avait aucune chance de réussir à le faire. Les deux garçons disparurent dans le bâtiment.

-Alors dis-moi Kaname, est-ce qu'avec Zero… commença Ichiru, un sourire de plus en plus grand sur les lèvres.

Un boum sonore se fit entendre, suivi par un cri, visiblement poussé par l'un des jeunes hommes, faisant taire Ichiru. Kaname entra précipitamment et remarqua que l'une des lampes de chevet jouxtant les lits était tombée sur le sol, renversée par la lourde valise qu'on y avait appuyée. L'ampoule brisée parsemait d'éclats brillants le plancher de bois brut.

-Oups. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… s'affola le nouveau venu, des larmes perlant au coin de ses paupières.

-Ce n'est rien, dit Kaname, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres, mais ramassons ça avant que quelqu'un ne se blesse. Je changerai l'ampoule plus tard.

-Oui…

Kaname ouvrit un placard, jusque là fermé à clé et en sortit un balai et un porte-poussière. Il revint avec sa trouvaille sur le lieu de l'accident et s'agenouilla prudemment sur le sol. En moins de deux, les éclats de verre avaient disparus dans une corbeille.

-Tiens, ça me fait penser que je ne vous aie pas demandé vos noms…

-Je suis Thomas.

-Et moi Matis, dit le nouveau venu d'une petite voix.

-Content de vous connaitre. Je suis Kaname, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de la partie du dortoir pour les garçons et je suis l'un des moniteurs.

-Cool !

Thomas leva les bras au ciel, déjà très enthousiaste. Il l'aimait bien ce Kaname, il avait l'air sympa.

-Tu es enthousiaste dis-donc !

-Oui ! J'ai trop hâte de pouvoir faire du cheval.

Le jeune homme se lança dans une liste de tout ce qu'il voulait faire, déboussolant son camarade, plus timide, qui le trouvait très expressif.

-Toc toc, dit Mme Kiryu en joignant le geste à la parole. Le repas est servi, les garçons.

-Ouais ! Le dernier arrivé est une poule mouillée, s'exclama Thomas en détalant à toute jambe, suivit de Matis qui poussa un cri :

-C'est pas juste, tu avais déjà commencé à courir !

Ils se précipitèrent hors du dortoir, pressés de manger. Elle sourit devant leur enthousiasme, contente de constater qu'il y aurait un peu d'animation sur la propriété. Cela lui rappelait le temps où Zero et Ichiru étaient encore des petits garçons. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup mais finissaient parfois par se chamailler pour des broutilles.

-Allez, Kaname et Ichiru, dépêchez-vous si vous voulez pouvoir manger chaud… ou pouvoir manger tout court ! Ils m'ont l'air prêt à dévorer comme des ogres !

Elle éclata de rire et tourna les talons vers la maison. La femme s'éloigna à petits pas pressés suivie de Kaname qui s'arrêta quelques secondes sur le seuil de la cuisine, le temps de humer l'odeur s'en échappant. Hum, le repas promettait d'être délicieux ! Il ne manquait que lui quand il entra. Zero était assis tout au bout de la longue table qui avait été dressée encadré d'un côté par Yuuki et de l'autre par l'une des jeunes élèves. Celle-ci essayait visiblement d'engager la conversation avec lui mais il semblait seulement lui répondre du bout des lèvres et à contrecœur. Assis de l'autre côté de la table, en face de son frère, Ichiru semblait trouver le spectacle hilarant.

0-0-0-0-0

Kaname s'étira et sortit du dortoir, de très bonne humeur. Les jeunes élèves passèrent devant lui en courant, pressés de manger, encore une fois. De vrais estomacs sur pattes ! Le brun secoua la tête devant leur enthousiasme débordant dès le matin mais sourit, amusé par leur comportement et assuré que leur séjour au camp se passerait bien. Le jeune homme pressa le pas pour rattraper les adolescents et resta stupéfait de découvrir Zero à l'extérieur en train de parler avec un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. Celui-ci, très séduisant, était nonchalamment appuyé sur la portière de sa voiture, une petite voiture noire.

Zero sourit au commentaire de son vis-à-vis, ce qui choqua presque Kaname. Un Zero souriant… ça allait contre les principes mêmes de sa personnalité. Enfin, de celle qu'il lui avait montrée à lui. L'homme devait donc être quelqu'un de spécial pour le jeune Kiryu vu son comportement.

Kaito se rapprocha de Zero et lui assena une pichenette sur le front, ce à quoi Zero répondit par un sourire moqueur. Trop loin pour entendre leur conversation, Kaname ne put qu'imaginer les propos qu'ils échangeaient et qui devaient être, s'il en jugeait par l'expression ouverte de Zero, très intimes. Un bruit de pas tira Kaname de ses pensées. Se retournant, il aperçut Yuuki qui s'arrêta près de lui.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Kaname ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Non, tout va bien.

Il n'allait quand même pas lui faire part de ses sentiments au sujet de Zero et de sa jalousie à l'égard d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas ! Il aurait eu l'air ridicule de le faire et il ne tenait pas à se rendre plus ridicule que nécessaire. Et si possible, jamais.

Yuuki posa une main sur son bras et l'entraina avec elle en direction de la cuisine. Kaname se retourna et observa à nouveau Zero et le jeune homme brun. Est-ce qu'ils se connaissaient vraiment intimement ? Est-ce qu'ils sortaient ensembles ? Kaname plissa les yeux en imaginant les deux hommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre et l'idée le fit bouillir de colère. Zero s'était-il joué de lui la veille ? Est-ce qu'il aurait faire une chose pareille ? Ça lui ressemblait peu pourtant vu ce qu'il connaissait de sa personnalité. Il ne semblait pas enclin à se lier aux autres. Kaname secoua la tête et tenta de se concentrer sur les propos de sa compagne. Celle-ci semblait enthousiaste de rencontrer tous les élèves et cela le fit sourire.

0-0-0-0

À l'extérieur, Kaito et Zero avaient attentivement suivis la scène des yeux.

-Il me semble assez protecteur disons, commenta Kaito. Il voudrait surement me planter une fourchette dans les yeux sans même savoir qui je suis ! Tu t'es compliqué la tâche en tout cas. Il m'a l'air…

-Dominateur ? Il a trouvé un plus gros poisson que lui. Il n'a pas encore compris que je suis le chat et lui la petite souris.

-Tu ne t'arranges pas avec le temps, Zero. Déjà petit tu avais une personnalité assez affirmée et avec le temps ça ne s'arrange pas.

-Tu ne détestais pas tellement cela quand nous sortions encore ensembles, Kaito.

La voix de velours de Zero fit frissonner malgré lui le jeune professeur. Il se rappelait bien de leurs ébats et la voix de Zero avait le même accent envoutant. Il faudrait une personnalité très affirmée pour lui résister longtemps. Il aurait presque plaint le jeune Kaname qui ne savait pas dans quoi il s'était fourré.

-Disons que tu n'es pas de tout repos, Zero, répondit Kaito en soupirant, l'air faussement apitoyé. Je suis bien mieux sans toi mais ça il ne le sait pas. Il doit être convaincu que je suis ton amant.

Kaito afficha un large sourire auquel Zero répondit par un sourire en coin. Ses yeux étincelèrent d'amusement.

-Grand bien lui fasse. Ça va pimenter les choses et le forcer à réagir. Je ne suis pas le type patient.

-Il va finir par le comprendre…ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'étais passé voir ta mère. Elle devait me prêter un livre pour une activité que je prépare pour mes élèves.

Le jeune professeur se redressa et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison dans laquelle il s'engouffra bien vite.

Zero resta un moment seul dans la cour, réfléchissant aux propos de son ex-petit-ami. Il sourit franchement, amusé par ses paroles. Kaname n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Il ne savait pas que Kaito était son ex-petit-ami et un ami d'enfance, ce qui allait pimenter les choses. S'il ne se trompait pas, Kaname devait être convaincu qu'ils sortaient ensembles, ce qui le rendrait à coup sûr jaloux. Sa réaction risquait d'être intéressante.

0-0-0-0

Kaname fronça les sourcils en voyant entrer le jeune homme qui bavardait avec Zero et ne fut pas surpris de constater que les propriétaires de la maison semblaient bien le connaitre.

Mme Kiryu déposa le poêlon qu'elle tenait et s'avança pour poser un baiser sur sa joue. Le jeune homme se pencha et l'étreignit familièrement.

-Bonjour. Vous êtes radieuse !

-Quel bon vent t'amène, Kaito ? Ça fait un moment que l'on ne t'avait pas vu ici dis-donc !

-Je suis venu vous emprunter un livre. Vous savez, celui dont vous m'aviez parlé…

-Ah oui, je me souviens ! Reste ici, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes.

La femme s'éclipsa et Ichiru adressa un signe de la main à Kaito qui lui répondit en souriant. Le jeune homme semblait apprécié par toute la famille, ce qui agaça Kaname. Est-ce que ses soupçons étaient fondés ?

-Tu vois la jeune femme assise au bout de la table, dit Mme Kiryu en revenant dans la cuisine avec un livre, c'est Yuuki. Le jeune homme assis près d'Ichiru est Kaname. Ce sont nos deux nouveaux entraîneurs pour l'été. Yuuki, Kaname, voici Kaito. C'est un très bon ami des garçons.

-De Zero surtout, dit Ichiru en souriant et en jetant un coup d'œil à Kaname.

Le sous-entendu fit mouche. Kaname se raidit et plissa les yeux. Alors il sortait vraiment avec Zero ? Est-ce que Zero jouait avec lui ?

-Il ne vient pas assez souvent, regretta la mère des jumeaux.

-Il est occupé avec ses études, répondit son mari.

-Tu as raison.

Zero entra et sa mère le poussa aussitôt vers la table. Kaito l'attrapa par l'épaule et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit sourire Zero.

-Où est-ce que tu étais, Zero ? Vous avez un horaire chargé aujourd'hui !

-J'étais dehors.

-Mange vite. Les autres élèves vont bientôt arriver.

Kaito se détacha de Zero et effleura la joue de son ex du bout des doigts, certain que son geste serait perçu par Kaname. Celui-ci fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu mais Kaito le vit détourner les yeux du spectacle qu'ils offraient. Kaito sourit et décocha un grand sourire à Zero avant de sortir. Zero lui envoya un vague geste de la main et alla s'attabler, faisant exprès de ne pas remarquer la présence de Kaname et la chaise libre près de lui.

Une fois tout le monde rassasiés ils firent sortirent les élèves à l'extérieur, encadrés par Ichiru, Zero, Yuuki et Kaname. Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre et bientôt, un bus apparut au bout du chemin de terre menant à la maison.

Il se stationna et une dizaine de jeunes en sortirent, bien contents d'être enfin arrivés. Ils en avaient assez d'être secoués comme des sacs de pommes de terre ! Les deux jeunes filles arrivées la veille se jetèrent sur une nouvelle venue, contentes de la revoir.

Ichiru tapa dans ses mains, réclamant le silence et prenant l'initiative d'accueillir les nouveaux élèves.

-Alors bienvenue tout le monde ! Je suis Ichiru et je serais l'un de vos moniteurs durant votre séjour ! Celui qui me ressemble c'est Zero, mon jumeau, mais je vous assure que je suis le plus sympathique des deux !

-Très drôle, ichiru, dit Zero en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Quand je vous disais !

Plusieurs élèves éclatèrent de rire et Ichiru sourit, amusé d'avoir réussi à piquer son frère au vif.

-Alors tout d'abord vous allez déposer vos bagages dans les dortoirs. Les filles vous allez suivre Yuuki et les garçons Kaname. Bien, on se retrouve ici dans une dizaine de minutes. Alors bien entendu Yuuki est la jolie brunette et Kaname et bien… celui qu'il reste !

-Mesdemoiselles suivez-moi ! s'exclama Yuuki, amusée par le comportement d'Ichiru.

Yuuki leva un doigt en l'air en se dirigea joyeusement vers le dortoir, suivies par toutes les jeunes filles. Kaname fit de même avec les garçons.

Dix minutes plus tard, Mme Kiryu apparut et se présenta aux étudiants. Les questions fusèrent :

-Quand est-ce qu'on pourra faire du cheval ? demanda un jeune garçon.

-Quand vous serez prêt. Tu en as déjà fait ?

Le jeune garçon rougit.

-Non, mais je veux apprendre.

Elle sourit.

-Alors tu es au bon endroit mais il ne faut pas sauter d'étapes ! Ceux qui n'ont jamais monté à cheval vont passer la journée avec Yuuki et…Zero. Ils vont vous faire visiter et vous apprendre pleins de choses, vous allez voir. Les autres, vous allez passer la journée avec Ichiru et Kaname.

Kaname soupira intérieurement quand il vit qu'il travaillerait avec Ichiru pour la journée mais en même temps c'était l'occasion rêvée de rendre Zero jaloux en lui donnant l'impression qu'il voulait se rapprocher de son frère. Finalement, ça avait peut-être du bien que Mme Kiryu lui ait demandé de passer la journée avec Ichiru. Kaname sourit et se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers l'écurie, ses élèves et Ichiru sur les talons.

Zero l'observa et se dit que l'été s'annonçait assez amusant. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : montrer à Kaname que c'était lui le chasseur, mais il saurait attendre le bon moment pour le faire. Déjà, le jeune homme ne lui avait pas résisté quand il l'avait embrassé la veille et ça promettait bien d'autres choses bien plus intéressantes encore…

Zero suivit Yuuki qui se dirigea vers un coin ombragé où ils pourraient s'asseoir pour discuter avec leurs élèves.

0-0-0-0

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi de cette suite ? Ça précise les choses, vous ne trouvez pas ?


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous !

Voici (enfin) le chapitre 5 d'Amour d'été. Vous aurez malheureusement attendus un bon moment pour celui-ci donc j'espère qu'il comblera vos attentes ! Gomen mina-san ! Ne vous en faîtes pas, je devrais écrire la suite durant les Fêtes, donc l'attente ne sera pas aussi longue pour la suite.

Dédicace spéciale : Pour Love-Crossed ! Spécialement pour toi qui m'a longuement encouragée à écrire et publier ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira, tout spécialement.

S'il y a des erreurs de termes etc. tout cela est mon entière responsabilité. N'hésitez pas à apporter des précisions sur certaines choses si vous le jugez nécessaire.

Rating : K+T

Pairing : Zero Kiryu/Kaname Kuran

Droits d'auteur : Vampire Knight appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Chapitre 5 :

Zero était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre et regardait à l'extérieur. Il avait levé le nez vers la lune et croisé les bras sur son torse, perdu dans sa contemplation. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cet été commence ainsi, à ce qu'il tombe sous le charme d'un des instructeurs mais voilà il devait bien l'admettre : Kaname Kuran était vraiment à son goût et ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ne serait là que pour quelques 2 mois qui l'empêcherait de le faire tomber dans ses filets. Oh non, il n'avait pas de réticence à l'y enrouler, même s'il savait devoir lui briser le cœur à la fin de l'été. Il ne s'était encore jamais attaché à l'un de ses nombreux amants, préférant les laisser tomber quand ils ne l'intéressaient plus. Et quand l'été tirerait à sa fin… il retournerait à ses études, sans même jeter un regard en arrière, sans même se soucier de ce que Kaname ressentirait de se faire jeter comme une vieille chaussette.

Lorsqu'il sortait avec Kaito ça avait été un peu différent parce qu'il avait été son premier amant, mais Kaito savait dès le début que c'était une histoire qui ne pourrait pas durer. Il connaissait trop bien Zero et savait que son cœur n'était pas à prendre. Il donnait son corps, mais jamais son cœur. Il se croyait d'ailleurs au-dessus de tout ça, au-dessus des histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose. Pour lui, une relation n'avait de sens que s'il pouvait en profiter sans attache. La personne qui lui passerait la corde au cou ne s'était certes pas encore présentée. Le ferait-elle un jour ? Il faudrait une volonté de fer pour brider quelqu'un comme lui. Avec son fort caractère et ses réparties cinglantes, il éloignait les gens, se construisant une muraille que seuls quelques personnes arrivaient parfois à franchir pour le toucher. Sa mère disait parfois que c'était une façon pour lui de cacher une trop grande sensibilité et qu'à son avis, il n'aimerait qu'une seule fois, même si c'était quelque chose qui devait le tuer.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et le plancher craqua, juste devant la porte de sa chambre. Celle-ci s'entrouvrit sur un Ichiru en tenue de nuit. Un verre d'eau à la main, celui-ci risqua un regard dans la chambre de son frère. Zero sourit à sa vue. Comme cela lui rappelait les nuits de leur enfance quand Ichiru entrait dans sa chambre, une peluche à la main, tremblant suite à un cauchemar ou en proie à la fièvre. La nuit, tout prenait une autre couleur, même leur relation qui semblait plus amicale une fois le soir venu et les lumières éteintes. La nuit les chats sont gris.

-Tu ne trouves pas le sommeil, Zero ?

-Non. Toi non plus à ce que je vois…

-Exact. J'étais descendu me chercher de l'eau… quelque chose t'embête ?

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-Parce que tu as une énorme ride au milieu du front et que tu sembles de mauvaise humeur. Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de penser, tu n'es pas bon là-dedans !

Zero lui jeta un regard incendiaire avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre. Ichiru pouffa de rire dans son verre, et faillit s'étouffer en avalant une gorgée. Il toussa, attirant l'attention de son frère. Aussitôt, Zero se leva et posa une main secourable sur son bras.

-Ça va ?

-Oui… je me suis étouffé…

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire deux choses en même temps, ça va te tuer. T'es pas bon là-dedans, Ichiru.

Ichiru toussa une nouvelle fois, puis sourit malicieusement à son jumeau.

-Ça te va bien de dire ça, Zero. T'es même pas capable de garder un petit-ami…alors peut-être que tu ne sais pas respirer et le baiser en même temps peut-être ? Peut-être que pour toi aussi c'est trop difficile de faire deux choses en même temps alors ils te larguent…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? Primo : je ne me suis jamais fait largué et secundo : si tu veux parler de ma vie amoureuse, et bien on va parler de la tienne petit-frère. Quand est-ce que tu nous présenteras une petite-amie, je me le demande ! Peut-être que tu n'as pas autant de succès que tu veux le prétendre…

-Zero… est-ce que tu as déjà réfléchi au fait que si tu me dis cela, tu t'insultes en même temps ? Je te rappelle qu'on a le même visage.

Zero sourit et dit :

-Alors c'est ta coupe de cheveux : tu sais, les clochettes dans les cheveux, ça ne fait pas très viril.

Ichiru prit une pose théâtrale, une main sur le front, les yeux levés vers le ciel et dit :

-T'es vraiment irrécupérable, Zero. Et moi qui croyais que l'on devait se soutenir entre frères…

-T'as vu ça écrit quelque part ? Je me rappelle pas avoir signé un document contenant les clauses à respecter entre frères…

-T'es vraiment bête en fait, hein ?

-Répète un peu pour voir ?

-Baka. BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKA.

Ichiru sourit, une étincelle dans les yeux.

Zero sourit puis se détourna pour aller se rasseoir sur l'appui de sa fenêtre. Il étendit ses jambes et tourna son regard vers la vitre, ignorant royalement son petit frère. Ichiru alla le rejoindre et, lui donnant une tape sur les pieds dit :

-Allez, fais-moi un peu de place pour que je puisse m'asseoir.

Zero le dévisagea quelques secondes puis abdiqua. Il grogna pour toute réponse.

Les jumeaux restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, observant le paysage seulement éclairé par la pleine lune, puis Ichiru dit :

-Tu sais Zero… je crois que l'été sera intéressant.

Zero lui jeta un regard en coin, l'observant. L'image de Kaname se rappela à lui.

-…oui, je crois que tu as raison.

Ichiru sourit et se leva.

-Bonne nuit, Zero.

Les pas du jeune homme lui firent rapidement franchir le seuil. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de sa chambre se referma avec un claquement. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Zero décida d'imiter son frère et s'étendit sur son lit. Le sommeil le faucha sans prévenir à peine sa tête posée sur l'oreiller, malgré la chaleur ambiante tournant autour des 35 degrés celsius.

0-0-0-0

Kaname se retourna pour ce qui lui semblait être la trentième fois et jeta un coup d'œil haineux à son radioréveil. Pourquoi le sommeil le fuyait-il ? À cause de Zero ! Il avait du mal à se sortir de la tête leur ``enfermement`` dans la sellerie, et d'autant plus de mal à oublier leur proximité et les sensations qu'il avait su éveiller en lui. Aussitôt qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait ses yeux de braise quand il avait bloqué son poignet. Croyait presque sentir son souffle dans son cou et sa main sur son épaule. Ça allait le rendre, diaboliquement, inévitablement fou. Son cerveau lui semblait être passé en mode ``libido``, comme si la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser c'était leurs caresses et leur fâcheuse interruption par Mme Kiryu. C'était insupportable pour quelqu'un qui, comme lui était toujours maître de ses émotions et fier de cela, d'avoir l'impression qu'il n'était plus maître de lui-même.

-Ça y est, j'ai perdu la tête, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Et en plus avec cette chaleur… c'était à devenir fou ! Il rejeta le fin drap de coton à ses pieds et vérifia s'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la fenêtre encore plus grande qu'elle n'était déjà ouverte.

Comment pouvait-il faire cesser ces pensées pour le moins dérangeantes ? En goûtant au fruit du pêché. Il allait le faire tomber dans ses filets. C'est sur cette pensée et une ébauche de plan que Kaname réussit finalement à trouver le sommeil. Un sommeil qui, il l'espérait, ne serait pas habité par Zero.

0-0-0-0

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Zero descendit prendre le petit-déjeuner, il trouva Kaname appuyé au comptoir de la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main et bavardant avec sa mère. Celle-ci lui tendit une tasse tout en continuant à discuter avec Kaname. Zero eut la fugace impression qu'il le suivait des yeux alors qu'il allait s'asseoir.

Yuuki fit aussitôt son entrée, suivie des étudiants qui s'empressèrent de se mettre à table.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui, Yuuki ? demanda l'une des adolescentes.

-Et bien, ceux qui ont déjà monté à cheval pourrons, je crois, aller se balader en compagnie d'Ichiru et Zero dans la forêt, les autres vous resterez avec moi dans l'enclos.

-Pourquoi ? Nous aussi on veut aller nous promener ! s'exclama Matis.

-Parce que si nous sautons des étapes, ça pourrait être dangereux, répondit Mme Kiryu en posant une corbeille remplie de croissants au chocolat sur la table. Les enfants attaquèrent la corbeille sans plus attendre.

-Et Kaname fera quoi s'il n'est ni dans l'enclos ni dans la foret ? demanda une des adolescentes.

-Je dois rééduquer Minuit, un des chevaux du ranch. D'ailleurs, aucun de vous n'a le droit de le sortir de sa stalle, ni d'y entrer. Il est trop imprévisible, dit Kaname en avalant une gorgée de café.

-Et il ressemble à quoi ? demanda Thomas, en mordant à belles dents dans un croissant au chocolat.

-Il est tout noir. Vous pouvez difficilement le confondre avec un autre cheval.

-Allez, si vous voulez aller voir les chevaux, il va d'abord vous falloir manger, dit Mme Kiryu, un sourire aux lèvres.

Matis et Thomas se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de se jeter sur leurs assiettes. Mme Kiryu et Yuuki rirent devant le spectacle qu'ils offraient. Matis finit le visage couvert de chocolat sous le regard hilare de Yuuki qui lui tendit une serviette de papier.

-Prends ton temps, nous avons toute la journée devant nous !

-Hum… mais je veux y aller le plus rapidement possible ! Je repars ce vendredi !

-Et si ton estomac explose, tu crois que tu auras plus de temps pour aller voir les chevaux peut-être ? assena Zero, un toast à la main.

Matis ouvrit de grands yeux, ce que Yuuki remarqua. Est-ce qu'un estomac pouvait vraiment exploser ? Elle se tourna vers Zero, courroucée par sa remarque et la réaction qu'elle avait induite chez leur jeune élève.

-Zero ! Ne dit pas des choses pareilles ! Tu vas lui faire peur avec tes histoires.

-Dîtes… est-ce que c'est vrai ? Je veux dire, mon estomac n'explosera pas, non ?

-Mais non, dit Ichiru en lui frictionnant la tête d'une main. Matis se débattit pour tenter d'échapper à la main de son aîné, qui sourit.

-Ce baka de Zero dit n'importe quoi pour avoir l'air intéressant.

-Ichiru…ferme-la, dit Zero en se levant de table.

-Quoi, je t'ai indisposé ? Oh pardon si je t'ai blessé, onii-san, dit Ichiru en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Mme Kiryu secoua la tête devant les pitreries de ses garçons, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils ne changeraient jamais ! De vrais enfants, toujours en train de se chamailler mais dans le fond, ils s'aimaient beaucoup tous les deux, elle le savait.

-Allons, terminez de manger si vous voulez sortir !

Le repas se termina dans un brouhaha général formé de rires et du bruit des couverts s'entrechoquant.

Kaname sortit à l'extérieur et mit une main en visière devant ses yeux pour les protéger du soleil qui montait lentement dans le ciel. Ses rayons étaient déjà chauds et caressaient sa peau d'une douce façon, preuves que la journée serait chaude et ensoleillée.

Le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas souple vers l'écurie dont il ouvrit la porte en grand. Aussitôt, l'odeur caractéristique de foin et de cuir, envahit ses narines. Quelques chevaux s'approchèrent de la porte de leur stalle pour le regarder, même Lili dont il caressa l'encolure. Sortant une carotte de ses poches, il la tendit à la jument qui n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Après une dernière caresse à la jument blanche, Kaname se dirigea vers la dernière stalle sur la gauche, celle de Minuit. L'étalon s'approcha craintivement de la porte en voyant Kaname. Le Kuran décrocha un licol et une longe pendant au mur et entra dans la stalle de l'étalon qui recula vers le mur.

-Du calme, Minuit.

L'étalon lui jeta un regard et Kaname avança doucement, surveillant ses mouvements pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'emballe pas.

Kaname lui caressa l'encolure, rassurant l'animal dont il sentait le cœur battre la chamade. Lorsqu'il fut plus calme, Kaname lui passa le licol et y accrocha la longe. Minuit secoua la tête, s'opposant clairement à Kaname qui réagit en lui faisant tourner la tête. L'étalon se calma et le jeune homme recula vers la porte de la stalle qu'il ouvrit. Minuit en sortit et Kaname se plaça sur son côté, près de ses pattes avant. L'étalon suivit Kaname qui le dirigea vers la sortie de l'écurie. Celui-ci se laissa entraîner.

Au même moment, les étudiants sortirent de la maison et l'étalon fit un pas de côté. Kaname glissa ses doigts entre le licol et la fourrure du cheval et lui fit baisser la tête. Il s'immobilisa.

Les adolescentes se dirigèrent à grands pas vers eux, mais Kaname dit, assez fort pour que sa voix porte :

-Ne vous approchez pas trop, on ne sait pas quelle réaction il peut avoir. Il est assez nerveux ce matin.

Les deux jeunes filles arrêtèrent de marcher et Yuuki s'approcha d'elles pour les ramener vers les autres étudiants qu'elle avait rassemblés plus loin.

Ichiru et Zero sortirent de la maison et s'immobilisèrent sur le seuil. Une fois certain que personne ne viendrait courir devant l'étalon, Kaname reprit tranquillement sa marche en l'entraînant avec lui. Les enfants ouvrirent de grands yeux en le voyant.

-C'est lui, Minuit ?

-Oui.

Kaname hocha la tête et tourna son attention vers les jumeaux.

-L'un de vous deux m'ouvrirait la barrière du rond de longe ?

Zero lui jeta un regard en coin et se dirigea vers la barrière quelques dizaines de mètre plus loin. Il l'ouvrit en grand, permettant au cheval et à Kaname de passer. La barrière se referma en claquant légèrement derrière eux.

-Merci, Zero.

Le jeune homme lui sembla distant, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Kaname.

Kaname emmena Minuit au centre du rond et le fit s'immobiliser. Il lui caressa l'encolure jusqu'à ce que l'étalon se soit calmé.

Les enfants s'éloignèrent, entraînés vers l'écurie par Ichiru et Yuuki. Zero resta appuyé sur la clôture du rond de longe quelques minutes, observant Kaname.

-Tu n'as pas à faire ailleurs, Zero ?

-Ouais, peut-être bien…

Zero s'éloigna nonchalamment, les mains dans les poches et se retourna quelques secondes pour jeter un coup d'œil à Kaname qui l'observa s'éloigner, hypnotisé par sa silhouette.

Kaname continua à caresser l'encolure de Minuit puis le fit rester immobile. Quand il faisait mine de se déplacer, Kaname le faisait se replacer et le calmait avec des caresses. Quand il resta immobile, Kaname saisit la longe et laissa du mou à l'étalon qui alla se placer près de la barrière.

-Au pas.

L'étalon se mit à marcher pesamment sous le regard de Kaname. Minuit se mit au trot et fut bien vite arrêté par Kaname. Lorsqu'il tentait de s'élancer au trot ou au galop, Kaname l'arrêtait et lui caressait l'encolure jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

Deux heures passèrent comme cela, sans que Kaname ne s'en rende compte. Le soleil montait inexorablement vers son zénith et avec lui la température grimpait rapidement. Il finit complètement trempé et, en désespoir de cause, enleva sa chemise qu'il posa sur la barrière ceinturant le rond de longe.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que Mme Kiryu les appelait pour manger. Les étudiants pansèrent les chevaux et rentrèrent sans qu'il ne le remarque. Zero s'approcha et posa les coudes sur le haut de la barrière et se mit à l'observer. Ce n'est qu'en suivant le mouvement de Minuit qu'il se rendit compte de la présence de Zero.

-Il a l'air plus calme, constata celui-ci.

-Oui… on fait tranquillement des progrès.

Zero pencha la tête pour l'observer et Kaname eut l'impression qu'il le transperçait du regard. Zero se dirigea vers la barrière qu'il ouvrit.

-Il est l'heure de manger. Je crois que ce brave Minuit a besoin de repos.

-Oui.

Kaname attrapa le licol de Minuit et le fit sortir du manège.

Le Kuran soupira en rentrant dans l'écurie beaucoup plus fraîche. Il pansa rapidement Minuit, lui donna de l'avoine et referma son box. Appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte, Zero l'attendait. Lorsqu'il passa près de lui, Zero l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur de l'écurie.

Kaname haussa un sourcil.

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider, Zero ?

-Peut-être bien…

Zero posa une main sur son torse et approcha son visage de celui du jeune instructeur. Il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans l'écurie à part celui de leurs respirations. Kaname planta ses yeux dans les siens et passa une main derrière sa nuque. Zero ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage. Ces lèvres…

Zero combla l'espace entre eux, et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de se défaire de son étreinte et de sortir en jetant :

-Rhabille-toi si tu ne veux pas te faire violer, Kaname.

Zero lui lança sa chemise que le jeune Kuran rattrapa au vol. Zero était décidément un sacré numéro ! Kaname remit sa chemise, pensif. Zero aimait bien jouer avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien lui aussi il savait jouer… C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il sortit de l'écurie pour rejoindre la maison.

0-0-0-0

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'adore les jumeaux quand ils se chamaillent ! Bye bye ! Ernia


End file.
